


Storms

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All sea references reminds me of Isabella, Because I can't seem to stay away from these two., F/M, Fluff, cassaric, happily building sandcastles in Thedas, loosely based on real events, super fluff, tethraghast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Varric POV. Because I seem to see the world through his eyes mostly.Only these words are mine. All else is the property of Bioware.





	1. Waking Sea

He first became aware of her passionate response to storms on their way to the conclave. The Waking Sea was notoriously temperamental. Curly had spent the journey bunked with a bucket and sailor playing nursemaid. Varric’s heart still skips recalling how quickly the sky had changed from crystal clear to heavy, and dark. The only precursor had been the breeze which had begun playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. A few short moments later that playful little breeze had shifted to an angry gale. Having lived in Kirkwall all his life Varric had seen his share of tempests dance across the waters of the Waking Sea. It was easy to get lost in the beautiful fury of the wind, waves, and sky. He had been standing at the port bow drinking in the speed and fury of the storm rushing upon them. The rain had begun lashing out at them. The thunder pealed and lightning danced upon the waves, drawing ever closer to them.

Her hand on his shoulder had startled him. Turning toward her he was caught by the reflected fire in her eyes, the high color dusting her cheekbones. Her glossed lips, a deeper shade of crimson than he’d ever seen. His heart tripped when her eyes met his, and all the reflected fire of the storm dancing in her eyes.


	2. Storm Coast

           The next time they were bivouacked in a cave on the Storm Coast. Sparkler’s steady stream of complaints about the weather’s potential damage to his clothing, hair, and mustache served to distract no one from the mage’s palpable fear of the conditions. Varric allowed Twinkle Toes to comfort him with a comforting arm around his waist, a hot cup of tea, and some spectacular stories of some of her clan’s experiences with storms. The storyteller in Varric whined at him when he moved away from the two mages, and welcoming fire to draw toward the Seeker. His heart drew him closer to her, though he would dismiss the thought with a quick bluster. Cassandra stood at the edge of their cave, leaning into the storm as a lover eagerly awaiting any sound of her beloved’s footstep.

            Hearing Varric draw closer, Cassandra turned to meet the dwarf’s eye, her own blazing with anticipation and delight. She breathed, “It will intensify before it is finished. I wonder how close the storm will draw to our position before it spends itself entirely.” He could feel the electricity of the storm pulsing around them, and between them. He drew in a breath to calm his stuttering heart, and mask his rising interest. Subconsciously running his tongue across his dry lips Varric opened his mouth to respond. Cassandra darted a glance at the back of the cave, then to his eyes, at that moment captured his lips with her own.

            Just as quickly Cassandra broke the kiss. The echo of the storm raging across the horizon in her eyes. In that moment, his heart fell over the abyss. Despite his protests from that point on, Varric was hers. Heart and soul.

And they both knew it. 

 


End file.
